futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Donald Trump (Adam's World)
THIS ARTICLE IS NOT COMPLETE. SOME EVENTS MAY BE MISSING "How does anyone expect President Gabbard to hold up MY disarmament agreement?!" -Donald Trump, 6 November 2024 via Twitter '''Donald John Trump (6 June 1946-15 March 2037) '''is an American real estate developer, television host/producer, and Republican politician who served as the 45th President of the United States from 20th January 2017 to 20th January 2025, and won the Nobel Peace Prize in 2024. Early Life Trump was born in Queens in 1946, the fourth of five children, to Fred Trump and Mary Anne Trump (nee MacLeod). Business Career Trump was CEO of the Trump Organisation, a real estate magnate started by his family. Presidency Trump was elected at a time of division between the two major parties in the United States, the Democrats and the Republicans, running as an anti-establishment Republican who promised to bring jobs back to the Midwest and to Make America Great Again, by renegotiating American trade deals and Draining the Swamp. During his Presidency, he instituted a travel ban on immigrants from six Muslim countries, which he revised after legal challenges; and withdrew from the Paris Climate Accord, claiming it was unfair to the United States. He pulled out of the Iran deal, which enabled Iran to obtain a nuclear weapon. He negotiated the unification of Korea and oversaw free and fair elections in Korea which took place in 2020. He signed the IAD, which committed the United States and Russia to complete denuclearisation by 2030. Under the Trump Presidency, the United States acknowledged the Armenian Genocide and called for the creation of a Kurdish state. He created manufacturing jobs in the beginning of his Presidency, however, these jobs went away once companies began outsourcing to Vietnam and Cambodia and other low-wage nations. The Mueller investigation plagued Trump from 2017 to 2019, however Trump's approval rating rose to the upper 40s to lower 50s once Mueller announced the end of Trump being a subject of the investigation. Trump was re-elected in 2020 against Democrats Joe Biden and Kamala Harris, with 290 electoral votes for the Trump/Pence ticket, and 248 electoral votes for the Biden/Harris ticket. Trump campaigned on committing Russia to denuclearisation, standing up to Turkey, and being proven innocent by the "Mueller Witch Hunt". Second Term Trump's second term began with controversy, as the Yellow Vests overthrew the French Fifth Republic. Trump, as President of the United States, was expected to support the French government against the Yellow Vests. However, Trump criticised "Loser Macron" for "not working for the people", and instead tweeted an endorsement of the Yellow Vests. This resulted in NATO almost kicking the US out for not sticking up for an ally that was under attack. However, support for the motion collapsed as the rebellion was seen as an internal matter instead of a foreign power launching an attack. During his second term, Donald Trump focused on renegotiating a trade deal between the United States and China, managing a deal by March of 2023. This came after an intense trade war between the two nations, which reached a peak in 2021. During this time, Trump saw massive attacks for his tariffs, both domestically and abroad. Trump also oversaw Korean reunification, with the treaty between North Korean Supreme Leader Kim Jong-un and South Korean President Moon Jae-in being signed in Orange, California. He celebrated this in a tweet, saying, "Korean reunification happened BECAUSE of me! Where's my Nobel Peace Prize? Sad!" Trump still failed to construct a border wall on the border in Mexico, primarily because of the protests of Mexican president Andres Manuel Lopez Obrador, Majority Leader Chuck Schumer, and Speaker Joaquin Castro. Obrador would declare a border wall an act of American aggression, and declared that Mexico would not pay for the wall, while Schumer and Castro rejected any attempt to provide funding for the wall. However, Trump's Republican Party was destroyed in the 2022 midterm elections by the Democratic party, with the Democrats campaigning on ending the trade war with China, suspending construction of the wall until the US recovered from the economic collapse of 2021, and refusing to bail out the banks. For his efforts to ensure Korean reunification and nuclear disarmament, Trump was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize in 2024, becoming the second consecutive American President to win the Nobel Prize while in office. Trump would leave office a controversial President, with his accomplishments conflicting with his personal record. 92% of Republicans would approve of Trump by the time he left office, along with 9% of Democrats. Later Life, Death, and Legacy Trump campaigned for Vice President Mike Pence, and later Texas Governor Greg Abbot, in their unsuccessful 2024 bids for President. He then spent most of his retirement ranting about his successor, Tulsi Gabbard. He claimed that Gabbard would undo all of his accomplishments, insisting that she would willingly divide Korea just to spite him. Trump would campaign for Republican candidates after his Presidency, even as his health deteriorated and was diagnosed with dementia in 2033. Trump would spend his retirement living in his Trump Tower suite, making occasional visits to Mar-A-Lago. Trump would pass away on 15th March 2037, from a stroke, at the age of 90, in his Trump Tower suite. Condolences were offered by former Presidents Barack Obama and Tulsi Gabbard, along with then-President Martha McSally. He was buried at the Donald Trump Presidential Library, next to his father Fred. Trump would leave behind a controversial legacy, being a President of remarkable achievement yet dubious personal dealings. He would be a very divisive figure domestically, yet respected abroad, especially in Eastern Europe, Russia, and Korea. Category:Gaming with Adam's World